The Forbidden
by Forbiddenrace1
Summary: Darkness looms on the horizon. The cause; three mysterious aliens who claim to recall nothing of their past. Can the Z fighters save them or will hidden feelings get in the way? P/OC and possible T/OC R&R please
1. Encounter

Rated T for language, violence and sexual themes. Changed to M if said themes become more explicit.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey everyone! This is my first DBZ fanfic so I'm going to try to do my best with making sure no character goes to the OOC category. I'm sorry if the first few chapters are boring. The intro idea probably wasn't the best idea to start off a story but it was the only thing I could think of to build up new characters. Also I'm not sure (since it's a partial romance) if i'll put in lemons (since I've never never written any but do know how to) but if readers so desire I will. So please R&R and let me know where I can improve.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Encounter

_Piccolo stood there, unsure how to react. His body hurt from physical pain of fighting and his heart hurt from the loss. The ground shook violently but he didn't notice. His was starting to feel numb and a little sick. There she stood waiting for her fate to be sealed and there was nothing he could do to change her mind. There had to be another way than this, there just had to. And as he thought he thought of how he ending up in this predicament._

Goku stretched and felt the sun warm his skin. _'What a great day for a tournament,'_ he thought as he looked around. He had waited a long time for this tournament and the fact that his friends had come to join in the fun made this all the better.

There were a lot of people here today and he wondered how many were there to watch and how many were actual fighters.

"Hey Master Roshi, do you-" He stopped when he saw Master Roshi franticly looking around. "Um, What are you looking for?" He question feel on deaf ears.

"He's probably looking for women to stare at." Krillin whispered to him.

"I am not!" Goku and Krillin jumped at the sudden outburst from Roshi. "I'm looking for someone important." After a few more minutes of searching, Roshi seemed to have found what he was looking for and started to wave. Goku and Krillin looked at each other and then into the crowd in hopes to see the person Roshi was waving to. It didn't take too long before they saw an old man and three young women walking towards them. The older man was a average height, tall for his age, had a full head of white hair and a white mustache and wore a standard green and white trim martial arts robe. The women were of various heights and from the way they walked Goku could tell their personalities were just as different.

The shortest of the women was of average height and had short blonde hair and blue eyes. The second woman was a few inches taller and had long, wavy, black hair that fell to her waist, and onyx eyes. The last woman stood out the most. She dwarfed her companions in comparison, being a few inches taller than himself. She had shoulder length brown hair but he didn't know her eye color because she kept them closed as they walked which made him wonder how she didn't run into people as they passed through the crowd.

The old man walked right up to Roshi but the women seemed more apprehensive and kept more of a distance between them and the group that stood before them. The tallest of the women stood sideways to them and looked back the way they came, as if she were waiting for someone. Soon enough a small boy came running through the crowd and ran up to her. He had short, spiky, black hair and blue eyes that seemed to have a hazy, distant look to them. As far had Goku could tell his age was around eleven or so.

The three of them had similar outfits that looked almost like the warrior outfit he wore on planet Yardrat but with a few variations. The young boy and the shortest of the women wore a one, long sleeved shirt with no collar under the blue chest plate while the other two wore nothing, but they commonly wore the same shade of dark green pants.

The boy gave the brunette an apprehensive look, as if he wasn't sure how she'd react to him falling behind but once she place her hand on his head he smiled and relaxed. With the boy accounted for the woman focused her attention on them. A shock ran through Goku's back. The woman's eye were a bright shade of green but the way she looked at them, made him feel like she was looking right through his soul.

"Hey um Goku, are you getting a weird feeling from that stare of hers?" Goku slowly nodded at Krillin's question.

"Everyone," Master Roshi began. The two older men had apparently been talking while Goku had been distracted. "I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine, Master Raiden. Raiden these are my students, Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha, and their friends and family Piccolo, Gohan, Tien, Chiaotzu, 18, Trunks, Vegeta."

"Roshi has talked highly of you all in the past. It is a pleasure to finally meet all of you." Raiden gave them a small bow and then gestured for his companions to come closer. "These are my students, Ramira, Isha, Saiyia, and Saiyia's student Tye."

The short, blonde, Ramira, smiled and waved slightly in greeting; the black haired woman, Isha, nodded in acknowledgement; the boy, Tye, bowed with respect, but the tall brunette, Saiyia, made no attempt to move a muscle. She just stared the group down.

"Well it's nice to meet you all." Goku scratched the back of his head, unsure of how to react to their greeting. Some of the other Z warriors gave small greeting but many were too confused to do much. "Um, Master Roshi no to sound rude, but who exactly are these guys? You've never spoken of any of them."

Roshi stiffened as if Guko had said something wrong. "Does the boy speak the truth Roshi?" Raiden asked.

"Yes, I just never got around to telling them about you what with all the threat to Earth and all." Roshi said sheepishly.

Raiden laughed. "Well we might as well tell them seeing they will be pitted against my students."

Roshi nodded and began to explain with Raiden speaking up every once in a while. They explained how the two masters grew up and learned martial arts together and how when the two opened their schools, their communication slowed due to the distance and then suddenly lost contact for the past twenty years due to some important issues Raiden had to take care of.

"So if you two haven't talked in the past twenty years how did Master Roshi know you would be here?" Tien asked after the long explanation.

"Simple," Raiden smiled. "I sent a student from our school in the mountains to his home telling him I was hosting the next tournament."

"No way!" The Z fighters were shocked. Here stood the man who was putting on this tournament and they hadn't known.

"Well I'll be! And here I thought it was Mr. Satan who was putting this on, what with all the money and fame he has." Goku laughed.

"Hurcule may have money and fame but he doesn't have as good of reputation as the Mantai School." Goku looked at the girl, Ramira who had spoken up. While the two Masters had been talking, Master Raiden's students had closed the distance between them.

"So your school is that good huh?" Ramira only smiled at Goku's question.

"Ha! How could it be?" Everyone's attention went to Vegeta who had been standing in the back of the group. "It seems more to me that you're desperate; desperate enough to even take in a blind boy."

"_That would explain the glazed look in the boy's eyes."_ Goku curiously looked at boy and then the three women who seemed completely unaffected by the insult.

"Hn, shows how pathetic of a fighter you are." Saiyia broke the small silence Vageta had created. Her voice was calm and smooth; not showing any sign of emotion.

"What did you say bitch?" Vegeta was taken aback by the comment.

"A true fighter sees beyond his two eyes, which, obviously you can't." Saiyia smirked when Vegeta's anger and frustration continued to go up.

"How dare you insult me!" Vegeta was fuming.

"Hn, hypocrite." Her words were barely auditable and seemed to be an almost absent minded response as she looked at each person in the group. She stopped and rested her gaze on Piccolo. A twitch of her eyebrow told Goku something was up but before he could think she walked closer to them. She didn't stop until she right in front of Piccolo. The two just stared at each other; arms crossed and without a single word passed. Moments passed and no one spoke or moved. Even the two Masters who had been holding a small conversation of their own had stopped and viewed the encounter. Suddenly Saiyia gave a small grunt and a half smile as if she finally saw something that somewhat pleased her. She turned away from Piccolo and headed back to her companions.

"I think I might actually enjoy this tournament." Again her words had been quiet and sounded as if she was talking to herself but they had been loud enough for the group to hear. The group watched as she walked past her friends and silently beckoned them to follow. Without hesitation Tye bowed politely to them and quickly followed Saiyia. Ramira and Isha seemed a little unsure but after a few seconds of hesitation they chose to do the same.

"I guess we'll see you around." Rimira smiled and gave them a small wave before running after Saiyia and Tye. Isha gave a weak smile and followed suit. Goku liked those two. Ramira seemed nice and Isha, although shy, seemed pleasant as well.

"_ALL CONTESTANTS PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE SIGN IN STATION."_

A voice over a loud speaker sounded. Goku was getting excited again.

"Well it seems things are getting started. I have a few seats open for you and your ___spectating_ friends Roshi if you care to join us." Raiden offered.

Roshi nodded. "I'll catch up with you in a minute."

Master Raiden said his good-byes, wished them luck and left.

"What's up Master Roshi?" Goku knew the serious look in his Master's eyes and the excitement he felt earlier faded.

"Don't underestimate those four." Master Roshi's serious tone sent chills down Goku's spine but Vegeta only laughed.

"What's wrong old man? What's so scary about three human women and a blind child?"

"That's the thing, the women aren't human." Everyone was shocked.

"So are they androids or aliens?" Gohan was curious.

"They're aliens." Roshi looked as though he was trying to find a long, distant memory. "Remember when we told you Master Raiden and I had lost communication twenty years ago? Well they were the reason why. Their ship crashed landed on his vast property. When he found them they were in bad shape but after he nursed them back and they came to, all three and lost a good chunk of their memory. This included why they landed on Earth and where they had come from."

"Explains the tail on the shorter one." Everyone looked at Piccolo, who in return grunted. "If you all had been paying attention you would have seen it tightly wound around the woman's waist and when the argument between Vegeta and the tall woman happened her focus faltered and she lost her grip for a few seconds."

"So could she be a Saiyan too do you think?" Gohan asked.

"Impossible!" Vegeta barked. "There are none left except the four here. Obviously she's of some bizarre, low class race that also have tails. Besides, the other woman and that fucking bitch didn't have tails and taking in that girl's age, she wouldn't be traveling around in a ship with any non Saiyans!"

"Calm down father." Trunks tried in vain to sooth his father. "It was only a suggestion, and at the time with the information we have it only sounded logical. But aside from these women being from some other planet, Master Roshi why did you warn us of the boy. He is after all human and the factor that he's blind doesn't exactly help him much."

"Ordinarily I would agree with you Trunks, but from what I know about the boy this isn't the case." Master Roshi rubbed his head before continuing. "Yes, the boy may be blind but he has exceptional skill. He certainly is no push over and on top of that Saiyia has been the one to teach him from day one."

"Big deal old man. I'll still wipe the floor with them." Vegeta had a smug look on his face. Goku could tell he was still brooding over the insult Saiyia had given him.

"Well then I'm rooting for the Saiyia girl." Krillen looked at 18 who just shrugged. "She's gutsy enough to stand up and insult Vegeta without any effort or hint of fear and she also had a pretty cool name."

Everyone but Vegeta laughed and it seemed to put everyone in better spirits.

"_LAST CALL! ALL CONTESTANTS PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE SIGN IN STATION."_

"Oh man! If we don't hurry up we won't even get to find out if Master Roshi's warning is true!" Yamcha yelled as he took off. The others followed but at a slower pace.

"Hey Piccolo, can I ask you something?" Gohan asked. Piccolo only nodded in response. "What was up with earlier? I mean when you and Saiyia had that weird standoff."

"To be honest kid, I have no idea." One glance at Piccolo and Gohan knew that wasn't true but he knew better than to pry.

"_What happened Piccolo? What are you hiding?"_ Gohan wondered as he signed his name and went to the strength station.

* * *

**Author: So what do you think?**


	2. The Drawing

**Author's note****: Here's the next chapter! I tried to not make it boring but sorry if it is.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Drawing

"_I look forward to seeing you in the ring."_ Her voice echoed through Piccolo's head. He didn't fully lie to Gohan but he didn't tell the full truth either. At first it was a challenge with only her posture and that stare of hers. The look she gave him with those eyes pierced through him like he was nothing, forcing him to look back. He couldn't find the will to look away or blink; only stare. Then, it was with words he hadn't expected to head in his head. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't surprised that she had a form of telepathic communication. He'd also be lying if he said he wasn't surprised by how calmly she spoke. He knew she had taken Vegeta's words about the boy personally but her control was impressive.

The more he thought about these strange fighters the more his curiosity got to him. A roar of shouting pierced through his thoughts. He darted his eye back and forth, not sure of how to take the scene that unfolded before him. Fighters were rioting and fighting each other for reason he couldn't fathom. Guards rushed in, trying to calm everyone down but unsuccessful. Piccolo could tell they were only hired hands to keep spectators in line, not seasoned fighters.

Almost as suddenly as the brawl had started, it stopped. Piccolo watched as some of the guards hauled out a few men, whom he assumed started the fight, and went back to his thoughts. It didn't take long for someone else to take him from his thoughts again, but this time he hadn't expected to hear that voice so soon.

"For the last time the machine isn't broken!" Peering past the crowd of people Piccolo saw a very tall, and very pissed off brunette that was none other but Saiyia.

"I wonder what's going on." Gohan muttered. He pushed his way through the crowd to get a better look; the other Z fighters following him closely. They were just as curious as he was. They pushed their way to the front of the crowd to see Saiyia standing in front of the strength calculator. Her arms were crossed, her posture ridged with anger, and her eye smoldered with hate as she glared as a shot, chubby man with glasses as he tinkered with the machine.

"There that should do it." He sighed, whipping away the sweat from his brow.

"That's what you said the last seven times." She exasperated. Piccolo watched as she focused on the machine and quickly composed herself as she settled into a fighting stance. With little effort she tapped the machine with her fist.

_213_

"No, no, no, that can't be right." The man shook his head and approached the machine again. Saiyia sighed. "One more-" He didn't have chance to finish. Saiyia punched the machine again with less restraint and sent it flying into the wall; crushing it into pieces.

"I told you it wasn't broken." She said smugly. She turned her back to the man who was now shaking with fear, and headed towards her companions in the corner of the room who were trying to control their laughter. As she walked by them she slowly turned her attention to them and to Piccolo in particular. The room seemed to slip away and time slowed as she passed; eyes locking on him. A smirk grew across her face that made the amusement in her eyes dance like a roaring flame and made her eyes look more like crystals. _"She's definitely not human."_ Piccolo felt a strange feeling in his gut but couldn't describe it fully. His interest in fighting against her grew as she walked on, pulling her gaze from him and focusing on the young boy. Piccolo slowly came back to reality only to hear Gohan attempting to get his attention.

"Piccolo? Hey, can you hear me?" Piccolo looked at Gohan from the corner of his eye quickly and then went back to studying Saiyia and her companions. "You ok Piccolo? You look like you've seen a ghost. I mean I know she busted the machine but so can we." Piccolo didn't answer. He just continued to analyze the small group who acted as if nothing important was going on.

"It was the way she looked at you, isn't it?" That question got Piccolo's attention. Gohan continued. "What I mean is, the way she looks at you with those eyes. I saw it better this time; much better than the last. It's like she's trying to intimidate you, but you just absorb it like it's nothing. Any normal man would have turned and run by now. I think even I would after her doing it twice."

"_Could he be right?"_ Piccolo thought. _"He may be an adult now but he also received his father's brain, even with all those text books he was forced to read. But if he was right, that could explain the gut feeling…no, it wasn't intimidation… or at least not completely."_ His head was starting to hurt. "Gohan, do me a favor and don't under estimate them."

Gohan was a little confused but didn't argue. "Whatever you say Piccolo."

Time didn't pass very fast. It took a while for a replacement machine to be brought in and it continued to malfunction for a while but eventually the calculations were made for all the Z fighters and they headed to the area where they would be drawing lots. When they arrived they were surprised to see so few people there.

"They changed up the qualifications rules but there has to be more than this." Goku mused. "There's barely over a dozen including us."

"More will show up. You're just early." Goku looked to see Ramira and Isha approaching. I was Isha who had spoken this time. She has a friendly smile on her face which made Goku feel better about their approach. "We didn't make it _that_ difficult to get in." He could almost hear laughter in her voice, or maybe he was just going crazy.

"So you can speak!" Goku beamed.

"Wait, really? I can? I thought I was a mute!" Isha was silent with a grim face but it didn't last long. A smile grew over her face and she started to laugh which caused Goku to laugh as well. He was really starting to like these girls.

"Well aren't you both brave." Vegeta sneered. "Wandering so far away from the protection of your Master and that fucking Bitch."

Ramira and Isha glared at Vegeta and it looked like Ramira was going to ship something back but was stopped.

"Don't waste your breath on him." Saiyia approached from behind the two women. "He's just upset because his wife makes him sleep on the couch."

"I dare you to say that again!" Vegeta roared. Saiyia just ignored him.

"You all might as well make yourselves comfortable. It will be a while until the drawing begins." She looked overly serious but not as cold to them as earlier. And eerie silence fell.

"Hey what happened to the blonde that was with you?" Ramira was getting uncomfortable with the silence.

"18? She decided to sit this one out and watch the fun." Krillen responded. Ramira just nodded absent mindedly. The patter of footsteps from the entrance stole everyone's attention. Out of the hallway ran the boy, Tye who ran directly to Saiyia.

"_He sticks to like glue."_ Piccolo thought it was odd but dismissed it. It probably had something to do with his blindness.

"Master Raiden wishes everyone luck." He smiled at Saiyia as she rubbed her hand on his head. "Oh, and he says to not over do it."

Piccolo listened to her chuckle slightly. It was light and at a higher pitch than he assumed it would have been, seeing her voice was low for a woman.

"Hn, should the boy be warming up for the junior division or was he beaten already?" Vegeta mocked.

"I'm not in the junior division." Tye responded innocently.

"Ha! And here we were told you had some special gift to accompany your blindness." Tye just smiled.

"No Mister, you misunderstand what I mean." Vegeta eyed him curiously. "I'm not in the junior division because I'm in this division. It's not possible to be in both divisions."

Vegeta lifted an eye brow in response. "Explain."

"It's simple. The rule is, if you can score over a 125 on the punch meter then you qualify for the adult competition; that includes children." Ramira explained.

"There's no way that boy got in this competition with more than a 125 score!" Vegeta raged.

"199 to be exact." Saiyia sneered. "And that was with restraint."

A shocked silence fell of the group. No one knew what to make of the information they were given. Tye seemed unaffected by the silence as he smiled, not fully understanding the oddity of his score.

A short, bald man walked up to them. "Excuse me for interrupting you all but we're about to start the drawing.

Saiyia arched an eyebrow. "Already? Shouldn't there be more here?"

"I'm afraid only sixteen people were able to pass by your standards." His look was grim. "the last two qualifiers just walked in."

"Only sixteen fighters could get over a score of 125…How pathetic!" Tye crossed his arms.

"Tye!" Isha hissed. But her scolding fell on deaf ears as Saiyia gave Tye and encouraging pat on the head.

"A score of 125 was a low requirement and if these so called fighters can't even make that, then they aren't worth our time." Saiyia didn't wait for a response. She just walked off towards the drawing station and it didn't take long for the others to follow.

Each fighter was called up in a random order to draw a ball from a box. A young man with shoulder length, blonde hair by the name of Lance was the first to draw a number. His name was written in the number eight slot and they called for Trunks. He drew the number fifteen and things continued at the same pace. Goku and Gohan ended up being pitched together in the third round, being numbers five and six. Tye drew the number one and was up against a larger, muscular man with the name of Viktor in the first round of the day.

"Don't cry when I punch you little boy." Viktor sneered. Tye only smiled which pissed Viktor off.

"_I have to give the boy credit. He has spunk."_ Piccolo thought.

The drawing continued and Krillen was pitched against an enormous man by the name of Crippler Hitman in the second round. He looked more like a wrestler than a fighter but he still didn't stand a chance against Krillen. Yamcha was next and was placed at the thirteenth spot with no current opponent along with Saiyia who was placed at the tenth spot with no current opponent. Then it was Piccolo's turn.

"Ma Junior, you're next." Piccolo thought he saw a confused reaction from Saiyia and Isha but when he looked closer it was gone; as if it hadn't been there at all. Piccolo rummaged his hand through the box and pulled out a ball with the number eleven on it. Looking at the board his was being paired up with a young man named Clay. He was tall man who and had brown hair and brown eyes and from the way he stood close to the three women and the color of his gi Piccolo assumed he was from the same school. Continuing to study the fight layouts he realized if both he and Saiyia made it through the first round they'd be paired against each other. He hoped this was the case. He wanted to see her skill first hand.

Isha was next and she was given the seventh space pairing her up with Lance. She went to go back to her standing place but Lance stopped her. Using some charm he handed her a rose.

"I promise I won't damage your beautiful face and after I win the tournament I take you out to dinner." Isha refused to take the rose and shoved him out of the way showing him her disgust with her facial expressions. Saiyia and Clay looked no better. They both showed how appalled they were at the man's nerve but Ramira and Tye were caught up in hysterical laughter.

"It's not funny." Isha muttered. Her face was red with embarrassment.

"Vegeta, you're next." Vegeta proudly walked up and grabbed a ball. He was either to be paired up with Saiyia, Trunks, or Yamcha and Piccolo hoped, for the sake of being able to fighter her himself, he wasn't paired with Saiyia. He knew with the words that had been passed between the two, Vegeta wouldn't go easy on her.

Vegeta looked at the ball he pulled out and a large grin formed on his face. Without facing anyone he showed the number over his back.


	3. The Tournament Begins

**Author's Note: Hey guys! A little note before I let you read. I updated the first chapter and made the beginning a little more interesting and allowing for a sliver of insight about what will happen much later in the story.**

**Also sorry for updating so soon. I'll be gone for labor day weekend so I figured it'd be best to give you something now instead of 2-3 chapters later (^-^')**

**I will warn you...this chapter may be a little boring (more so than the last chapters). I'm trying my best to push through the tournament as fast as I can without making it feel too rushed and without leaving out some relatively important information and feelings. Things should get better once it's over.**

**Ok now you can (possibly) enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Tournament Begins

Piccolo couldn't believe it. Of all the chances he had to get that one. There in Vegeta's hand was the number nine ball. He tossed it to the man who was writing down the names and walked over to Saiyia.

"Looks like today is your unlucky day Bitch." Saiyia's arms were crossed again and she lazily glanced down at Vegeta and then back at the lineup board. "Don't you dare ignore me! I'll pummel that ugly face of yours into the ground!"

"Maybe…" Saiyia said, only half hearing him.

Piccolo couldn't believe what he was seeing. _"Either she's completely nuts or she has some secret we have to worry about."_

The encounter didn't last long. Vegeta was fuming and refused to look at her anymore so he stormed out of the room. The man in charge didn't seem to notice what happened and called out Tien's name. Tien slowly walked up to the box. He had a fifty fifty change to be paired with Yamcha and he wish that was the outcome instead of Trunks. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. He pulled out the number fifteen ball, pitting him against Trunks.

"Great. I should have quit long before I signed up." Tien sighed and retreated back to the group.

"Don't worry Tien, I promise I'll go easy on you. Maybe if I feel nice enough I'll let you win." Trunks laughed placing a hand on his shoulder. Tien smiled weakly.

"Hey Tien lighten up." Yamcha said. "At least you know about the person you have to fight. I'm sitting in the dark here."

Ramria was the only one left so she had been automatically written into the last available spot; as Yamcha's opponent.

Tien thought quickly about what Yamcha said. "Yeah, I guess you're right Yamcha. But at least your opponent is something to look at."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Trunks asked.

"If I could have all of your attention please." The announcer for the tournament had arrived and was now trying to address them. "All of you should know the rules by now so I don't think it's necessary for me to recite them. But here is the line up for this year's tournament. Round one: Tye vs. Viktor; Round two: Krillin vs. Crippler Hitman; Round three: Goku vs. Gohan; Round four: Isha vs. Lance; Round five: Vegeta vs. Saiyia; Round six: Ma Junior vs. Clay; Round seven: Yamcha vs. Ramira; and for round eight: Tien vs. Trunks. I'm anticipating a great outcome for all fights and for _no one_ to leave during the tournament." He eyed Goku accusingly who only scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously in response. "The tournament will start in twenty minutes so prepare yourselves and I will see you then."

He left without another word leaving the contestants to do their own thing. The Mantai students were the first to leave. Saiyia eyed them all as she passed.

"We'll see you in fifteen." She said.

"Don't beat me too much with those strong arms of yours." Ramira coyly smiled at Yamcha as she passed him. The man's face turned red and he stiffened but didn't say anything back in fear of sounding stupid.

"Isha, you'll help me warm up right?" Tye looked at her expectantly.

"Sure thing kiddo." Isha smiled. The two followed Saiyia and Ramira and their school mate Clay slowly followed behind. He glanced back at the group before he entered the hallway and glared. Piccolo wasn't sure what it was about but he knew it wasn't good. That boy was just as hard to read as Saiyia. During the entire organization of the fights Piccolo had noticed he had been brooding over something and mood had gotten even worse when he was paired up with the boy. He shrugged it off and followed the others to who knows where until the tournament started.

Fifteen minutes had passed and the Z fighters were heading to the lobby next to the ring. When they entered the Mantai students were already there. Isha and Ramria were relaxing in one corner while Saiyia and Tye meditated in another. Clay stood, eye closed and arms crossed, close to the ring entrance; not paying the Z fighters any mind.

As soon as they entered the room Ramira noticed them immediately and stood up.

"Hey guys." She was as smiley as ever. It was an innocent and care free smile that was similar to Goku's. "You guys ready for this?" The confident smiles they gave her was the only response she needed. She looked as if she was about to say something but the sudden roar of the crowd prevented that. The announcer stood in the middle of the ring and made a welcoming speech and didn't waste any time getting the tournament underway.

"_You're in for a real treat ladies and gentlemen!"_ He began. _"This year's show much promise for good fights. So let's get this moving! In the first round we have Viktor and Tye!"_

Viktor maneuvered his way to the entrance with Tye close behind. The two walked next to each other up to the stage.

"_As you may know Viktor made it all the way to the semi-finals in our last tournament and no one doubts he is here to try and take the title this year. But his opponent this year is isn't a push over! He may be young but Tye is well known for being a fighting prodigy and overcoming more obstacles anyone can imagine! Not only has this young boy learned his fighting under Master Raiden's guidance but he has also been given the privilege of training under Saiyia, one of the top three student at the school, who taught him how to overcome his blindness! You heard me right folks, young Tye is in fact blind and has still managed to make it here today!"_

"Hn. I give the boy two minutes to lose." Vegeta grumbled.

"I give him two minutes to win." The Z fighters looked at Krillin curiously. "I mean think about it. They wouldn't let any blind kid just walk into a tournament. He has to have some sort of skill to get this far especially if he's been trained under two people at this point."

"Ha, what a wild imagination you have. But we will see who is right momentarily."

"_Ring out! Tye is the winner!"_

Vegeta stared out at the ring in disbelief. Not only had that runt proven him wrong, he had done it in barely a blink of an eye. Ramira and Isha's laughter rang through the room.

"The looks on your faces are priceless." Isha wiped a small tear from her eye.

Piccolo was barely conscious of what was going on. He was more focused on the strange behavior Saiyia was displaying. The boy was now at her side and the two were talking. She praised him with a smile he didn't think she had in her. She had been very distant and sometimes crude to them and even to the other two women at times but this was a very different and there was something else there, mainly in the way she looked at the boy, but he couldn't quite place a finger on.

"She looks at the boy in the same way you look at me." Gohan stood next to him and watch the two interact. "She's proud of how well he has done and proud of what he will do in the future. But that feeling isn't new to you at all, now is it Piccolo?"

Piccolo just smiled and placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder. It was no secret how proud he was of Gohan. He wasn't going to worry about the woman anymore. He could hear the announcer claiming Krillin as the victor of his easy match which meant it was Goku and Gohan's turn to fight, which was going to be quite promising.

"_Now for a match I'm sure none of you will ever forget. The next fighters are a previous World Champion, Goku and his son, Gohan! While these two may be family outside the ring, they are now rivals in this tournament and will stop at almost nothing to make it to the next round!"_

The announcer hadn't been far off either. Both Goku and Gohan gave much of what they had and gave the crowd the show they would never forget. They did their best to keep their speed down so they could be seen but every now and then they would get carried away and disappear from the spectator's sights putting them in an awe of sorts. Although the fight looked like an even match Piccolo knew better. Gohan's devotion to his father and his lack of training in the past months were putting him at a disadvantage.

Slowly Goku began to obtain the upper hand and when the moment came he struck. Gohan left his blind side open for attack and Goku took it, knocking Gohan to the ground; outside the ring. The announcer announced Goku as the winner while he went to help his son off the ground. The crowd cheered and the two men waved to them all before heading back to the waiting room.

The Z warriors congratulated them on their well fought fight and then watched as Isha and Lance prepared for their bout. Lance made a desperate attempt to get on her good side by giving her a charming smile but all he received in return was another disgusted look. They all knew this would most likely not end well for the man but were eager to know what she could do, even if it was against the weakling of a man.

It ended seconds after it started. The man didn't even get a chance to speak before she struck him in the face with a high kick and followed it up with a round house that sent him flying into the adjacent wall. The announcer and crowd were shocked. Isha huffed silently and left the area. When she entered the room Ramira laughed at her.

"I hope you damaged that freaks face!" Isha laughed at Ramira's comment and was going to answer but was interrupted.

"A broken nose and a broken jaw." Saiyia said with a smirk. She was leaning against the wall now, glancing out the small window that over looked the area. "I doubt he'll be showing his "charm" any time soon."

The three laughed as if those words were part of some inside joke. Although Ramira and Isha's laughs were completely care free, Saiyia's was reserved as if something was on her mind.

"_What are you hiding?"_ Piccolo wondered. He had no reason to think she was hiding anything but something in his gut said she was.

"Why don't you three more serious for once." Clay sneered from where he was standing.

"Why don't you lighten up, you stuck up asshole." Ramira turned her nose up at him. The Z fighters didn't know how to react to that. They had assumed the five of them were on good terms since they came from the same school but apparently that wasn't the case. Clay just glared at the three women and then looked away. Ramira and Isha turned their attention back to each other and Saiyia while Tye quietly stood near them. Piccolo wondered if the boy knew exactly what was going on in the room or if he was only understanding what was being said.

"_Alright ladies and Gentlemen! Now that we know poor Lance will be ok it's time to start the next round! This round will be Vegeta vs. Saiyia!"_

This was it. The moment Vegeta, and the others, had been waiting for. Saiyia moved from her position by the wall and walked to the entrance, meeting Vegeta on the way.

"Break a leg Saiyia." Clay sneered. Saiyia only snorted in response.

"Oh I'll make sure she will." Vegeta smirked but got no response from Saiyia. Piccolo assumed she enjoyed giving Vegeta the silent treatment. It did seem to be an effective method to annoy him.

The two walked up to the stage; matching each other's pace. Many held their breath and wondered what was going to happen.


	4. Ego

**Author's note: Hey guys. Meant to publish this sooner but school got in the way (XD). This chapter is a little short due to the fact that I didn't really know how to explain anything, but I doubt any of you will mind. Hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Ego

"_Alright, Ladies and Gentlemen! Our next two competitors are well known here. We have Vegeta who has participated in our past tournaments and Saiyia, who is well known for her skills and high ranking in the Mantai school. I may not know the outcome of this match but I have a feeling it will have a surprising outcome!_

"I'll make you regret everything you said to me this day." Vegeta glared at her.

"Do your worst." Saiyia smirked.

No sooner did those words come from her mouth, Vegeta went on the offensive. He didn't leave room for her to react had he punched her square in the jaw, sending her flying. Without a moment's hesitation he continued and went on a relentless assault against her; each attack being worse than the last. Saiyia was completely defenseless against the mighty Saiyian and took every blow directly. With every blow Vetega's ego grew and the more he became sloppy with his work.

He let up on his assault with a final blow to her back, sending her into the floor of the arena and then retreated a few yards back to allow her to get up. Saiyia didn't move at first but eventually she slowly, and painfully stood up.

"Oh man, I don't know if I can watch this." Krillin cringed at Saiyia's condition. "It looks like Vegeta is going to win this and Saiyia is going to be given one hell of a beating in the end."

"I don't know Krillin." Goku said thoughtfully. "It looks as if she's allowing him to do this to her. It's as if she has some sort of plan."

"Looks like there is a brain under that muscular exterior." Laughter danced on the end of Isha's words.

"I don't get what Saiyia is aiming at." Krillin scratched his head.

"Just watch and you'll find out." Piccolo said gruffly. He could see what the woman was doing, and he had to admit it was pretty smart.

Vegeta followed up another almost endless assault with another blow to Saiyia's back. He was loving every moment of this. He watched as she struggled again to get up. She was breathing heavy and could barely look at him from her hunched over state. A large smirk spread across Vegeta's face. If it hadn't been against the rules he would have killed her by now but his desire to fight Kakarot in the finals kept him from breaking the rules.

After what seemed to be another endless assault he finally grew bored. The woman wasn't putting up a fight and he now knew the old man's warning was nothing but a joke.

"Well I've had a lot of fun Bitch, but I'm afraid out fun must end." His ego had become extremely high at this point. He could have said anything to this woman and wouldn't have cared how she felt.

He lunged for her; arm extended and hand clenched into a fist. One more blow and he would force her off the area. His eyes widened with shock as his punched missed its target and he felt a strong grip on his arm.

Saiyia dodged the attack by quickly tilting her head to the side and as his fist flew past her she grabbed his upper arm. "You're right Vegeta, this does have to end. I'm getting quite bored with playing this little game."

Vegeta was having a hard time grasping her words. _"There is now way she has been toying with me! There's just no way!"_ His anger began to boil. He ripped his arm out of her grasp and tried to hit her again, only to miss. He threw up his leg for a mid kick but she easily blocked it with her arm. Vegeta could feel her ki pulsing through her arm, softening the impact of the blow.

He wouldn't stand for this humiliation. He tried another round of attacks but each blow she either matched with a block or dodged completely. Vegeta pushed her back with each attempt. If he could get her close enough to the edge and manage to knock her off he would win; his pride still intact.

Saiyia's heel met the edge of the arena. Vegeta, desperate to win, hyper extended his next punch in attempt to overpower her. His effort was met with a sharp pain in his gut. Saiyia had dodged and kneed him full force. But she didn't end there. Saiyia followed up by elbowing him in the back and just before Vegeta hit the wall she kneed him in the face sending him skyward. Vegeta didn't go far before she appeared above him and made a final blow to his back with both her fists clamped together, sending him hurdling to the ground.

Vegeta was powerless to stop his movement. Each blow Saiyia had thrown had small amounts of ki thrown in and to make it worse each hit seemed to prevent movement of any kind on his part, including ki usage. Vegeta met the earth full force with a sickening thud. Saiyia just hovered over him, waiting for him to get up.

"_Wow! Ladies and Gentlemen, in a strange turn of events, Saiyia has turned the tables on Vegeta and knocked him out of the ring!"_

The crowd cheered with excitement. They had certainly thought Saiyia was going to lose but she, as the announcer had predicted, turned the tables and gave the most surprising outcome they had seen yet.

Vegeta finally found the strength to move and slowly pushed himself off the ground. He was pissed at how easily the woman had taken him down and how badly she had been able to humiliate him.

"H-how? How did you do it?" He couldn't figure it out. He was so certain she was beat and yet she was able to find ki control he didn't think she had and use it against him. Where did it all come from?

Saiyia landed on the area, her back facing him. "Your pride is your downfall." Vegeta was shocked. He had heard those words before but only now did he really think about them. "You are willing to show your pride to all who lay eyes on you. I saw this when we had first met and tested to see how far it could be pushed. After three run-ins with you I could tell it was almost limitless and if fueled enough, it would blind you.

"I allowed you to strike, knowing each time you landed a blow your ego would get in the way of your judgment. When you decided it was time to end the match I knew your pride had reached its peak and it was time to show you how blind you truly were."

Saiyia walked away, giving the excited crowd a slight wave and walked into the waiting lobby, leaving Vegeta to awe in the brilliance of her carefully planned strategy.

Saiyia didn't enter the lobby however. Instead she jumped up and seated herself on the roof in order to obtain a better look of the rest of the tournament. Tye, who had moved to the doorway to get a better "look" of the match, joined her.

"I-I can't believe she beat Vegeta!" Krillin stuttered.

"I can." Trunks grunted. "Father's pride is too large for his own good and he's never faced an opponent that used more brains than brawns; no offence Goku."

"None taken." Goku laughed.

No one said anything as Vegeta walked through the doorway. He didn't acknowledge any of them as he passed, too caught up in his wounded pride.

"_Ok, now that the stage has been cleared of both prior contestants let us go on to round six_!" The crowd cheered enthusiastically. _"Our next two contestants will be Clay and Ma Junior!"_

Piccolo had confidence he would win but he didn't relish this encounter. The way the three women treated the man showed how lousy of a person he was and he doubted his fighting skills were any better.

The two fighters stood next to each other at the entrance, briefly acknowledging each other with a side glance. They started to walk to the area but Clay stopped and looked at Saiyia and Tye.

"Aren't you going to wish me luck Saiyia?" The small smirk on his face showed he was up to something.

"Sure." She smiled at him. "Good luck not getting your ass handed to you." Clay gritted his teeth as Saiyia laughed at him. It wasn't the reply he had been hoping for. "_Ma Junior._" Piccolo knew she found amusement in his fake name. "Do me a favor and break his leg or even both while you're at it."

"Add in an arm too!" Ramria yelled from one of the small lobby windows.

Clay spit on the ground in annoyance and stormed up to the stage. _"This is going to be annoying."_ Piccolo calmly followed.

"_Begin!"_

"Alright you green skinned freak." Clay glared at Piccolo. "I'll make this as quick as possible. I don't have all day."

"_He's like a human version of Vegeta."_ Piccolo thought. _"No wonder those three hate him."_

The two fighters squared off; both wanting this to end quickly for his own reason. The fight didn't last long. Clay was too cocky and left many weak points open which Piccolo readily took to attack. In only a few minutes Piccolo had severely beaten Clay and knocked him out of the ring.

_"Ma Junior is the winner!"_

Even though the match was short the crowd still cheered. Piccolo made his way off the arena and over to the lobby. Before he entered he glanced up at Saiyia who was intently watching him. She had that look in her eyes again and as he met her stare a half smile, half smirk formed on her face. Piccolo pulled his attention away from her and focused on more important matters, how to defeat her.


	5. The Surprises Continue

**Hey guys! Heres the next chapter. Sorry it took a little longer than planned. I ran into a problem with my Microsoft Word and it locked up my story so I couldn't edit it so that took a little while to fix. It might be a little longer for me to get the next chapter up as well because Finals are coming up next week and I have a few projects due.**

**So I hope you like this installment and please Review! It helps inspire me and even if it's constructive criticism or just saying you like it, I'm fine with that.**

Chapter 5: The Surprises Continue

The next two rounds went by quickly. Yamcha got his ass handed to him. Like usual he assumed Ramira, being a woman, would be too weak to withstand his attacks which was the opposite of what happened. Although she wasn't fast, no matter how hard Yamcha hit Ramira she took the damage as if it were nothing and when she had finally had enough of being beaten on she gave him a few strong punches and he was down. Tien and Trunk's fight wasn't anymore eventful. Tien put up a good fight but easily outclassed and Trunk's won the match, allowing as little humiliation to Tien as possible.

"_Alright Ladies and Gentlemen! Now that the first set of rounds are finished it's time for the second set! Our lineup looks like this: Tye vs. Krillen; Goku vs. Isha; Saiyia vs. Ma Junior; and finally Ramira vs. Trunks. Now without a moment's hesitation, let's get things underway!"_

Tye and Krillen calmed walked up to the stage and squared off. The announcer started the match but neither moved right off.

"Hey kid, how is it that you're able to do this?" Krillen asked. "I doesn't seem at all possible."

"Well first off, I'm not stupid enough to tell you, at least not yet." Tye smiled. "But it wasn't easy. If Master Saiyia hadn't pushed me so hard I wouldn't have made it this far."

"So Saiyia trained you the most I assume." Krillen was curious.

"Yep." Tye nodded. "Master Raiden gave me a little training but Master Saiyia is the one who really took control. But I'm not complaining. I actually prefer her training. It matches my abilities better."

"I see, well let's see how well you've been trained." Tye smiled at Krillen's challenge and their fight was underway. Krillen proved to be a much better challenge for the young boy than his previous opponent but he still gave Krillen a run for his money. Krillen couldn't believe how fast the kid was. He was having a hard time keeping up. Every time he locked on to Tye he would disappear again. _"I wonder if this is how Saiyia fights. If so then it's no wonder the boy enjoys her training."_

Krillen wasn't sure how much longer he could take this. Tye hadn't thrown a punch yet but he knew the boy was only play with him and it was starting to give him a headache. Krillen thought quickly and used a small amount of ki to burst out of him. The burst hit its mark and send Tye bouncing across the arena. Tye, after shaking off the shock, jumped up and was ready for more. This time, to Krillen's surprise, Tye was acting serious. The two matched each other blow for blow, Tye not using his immense speed as much, and the crowd cheered wildly, but the match was slowly coming to an end. Krillen was losing a lot of stamina but Tye wasn't even losing out of breath.

"_Man I knew I should have kept my training up instead of taking it easy."_ Krillen thought. _"This kid is so much younger that he has the advantage as it is!"_

It wasn't long before Krillen was out of breath completely. He knew what he had to do, and hated it but he had no other choice. He slowly raised his hand in the air. "I quit. I can't keep this up anymore."

Krillen could see the disappointment in Tye's face but he could also see understanding in the look as well. The two shook hands and ignored that crowd as they had mixed feelings over the outcome.

"Good luck Isha!" Tye called to her as he approached the lobby before rejoined Saiyia.

"Thanks kiddo." Isha smiled.

The announcer called out Goku and Isha and the two got their fight going. Goku proved to be a major challenge for Isha but she gave it her all but it wasn't enough. After a few blows to the back and gut and several aerial encounters Isha was knocked out of the ring. She knew she wouldn't be a match for Goku but was glad she had the privilege of being his opponent.

Goku came over and helped her up giving her a smile. "You held back during our fight."

"_How did he know?"_ She wondered.

"Care to tell me why?" How could she not with that nice smile of his. Master Raiden had told them much about Goku and how he saved the world many times over and how trust worth of a man he was. She also recalled him talking about his signature, happy-go-lucky smile which she assumed was the one he was giving now.

"I specialize in ki energy." She looked around. "And as you can see that doesn't help me in this setting."

"I guess you're right." Goku laughed. "Well I guess this means we will need to have a rematch without the worry of innocent by standers."

"I doubt it would make much of a difference." Isha laughed but the confused look he gave her made her stop. "Goku, you're much strong than me, even if I could use more ki. In all honestly you and your son are the strongest here. I wouldn't make much of a challenge for you."

Goku seemed to think on what she said but only shrugged after, as if he didn't really care. _"This man is unbelievable."_

The two fighters walked back to the lobby. Goku settled himself among his friends while Isha went over to Ramira who was eagerly peering out a window. Isha knew she probably shouldn't stay in the lobby but she was just as eager as Ramira to watch the next fight and she wanted to make sure she had a good view.

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen, our next fight will be between two contestants that will be sure to give you a fight you will never forget!"

Piccolo, who had been drowning himself in his own thoughts in an attempt to down out all the meaningless chatter around him, became alert and aware of what was about to happen. He had been working out possible strategies to win this fight but had been too focused on that task to watch the boy's fight. That made his calculations harder but he was confident.

Piccolo made his way to the entrance. As expected Saiyia was already waiting; only having to jump down from her little perch. Her back was to the lobby, much to his surprise, and as he approached she didn't acknowledge him. Her arms were crossed and eyes were closed as if trying to concentrate on something, but her relaxed posture said otherwise. Piccolo barely managed to make it to her before she proceeded to the stage. This perplexed him slightly. He had expected her to make some sort of remark but as usual he was unable to read her and she acted in an even stranger way than earlier that day.

The two faced each other in the ring and waited to start. Saiyia didn't look at, or more like couldn't since he eye were still closed. It wasn't until Piccolo studied her close did he realize she was in a mediation of some sort.

"_Begin!"_

Saiyia slowly opened her eyes and smiled, something Piccolo hadn't been expecting her to do. She lowered herself into a unique fighting stance and spoke. "I'm expecting a good fight. Don't disappoint me."

He studied her stance as he lowered himself into his own. It was a mix between offensive and defensive. Her left arm crossed her body defensively, which he presumed she favored that side more which he might be able to use to his advantage, and her right arm was tucked close to her side but the way she positioned her had showed it was being held offensively. Both her hands extended her fingers towards him as if they were claws but her right hand was curved slightly down. He wasn't sure what to make of the display but he knew it wasn't safe to take it lightly.

Moments passed and still neither moved. It wasn't until the crowed started to get agitated did Saiyia make the first move. With immense speed she closed the distance between them. Piccolo readied to block but as she came into striking distance she disappeared. Piccolo tried to find her ki but wasn't succeeding. Suddenly he felt it behind him but as soon as he turned he felt her fist collide with his face. Her touch was cold as ice which would have bothered most but with his tough skin it merely surprised him. He slid across the stage, stunned bit, but quickly gained his composure. He brought his attention back to where he had seen her, only for her to be gone once again. He was still unsuccessful locating her ki so he tried to hear her out. Closing his eyes he shut out the crowed as best as he could and concentrated.

He caught brief scuffling noises which he assumed was from her touching the ground briefly before moving again. _"Good, now to get a better grip on the situation."_ If he could find her before she struck he would have the upper hand. Piccolo figured she relied more on speed than strength or defense seeing the kick she had delivered was weak and the small amount of ki she used in it was what really sent him flying, so if he could catch her he would win.

That's when he heard it. She briefly landed some distance behind him and then launched herself at him. Piccolo blocked yet another kick, which sent the crowed into a roar of cheers, and in a simultaneous action he grabbed her extended leg and slammed her into the ground. She quickly got up only for him to get a kick into her gut and then into across her face which sent her flying across the arena. Her body bounced a few times on the concrete before she flipped backwards and gained her footing. Purple-ish blue blood that reflected the temperature of her body dripped from the corner of her mouth which she quickly wiped away before grinning at him. If he had any doubt before that he was not human, it was no longer there.

"So you can put those ears of yours to good use. Good, then I was right. This fight will be fun after all." Her eyes shone with amusement. Piccolo could only assume she hadn't had a decent fight in some time but neither had he seeing he trained alone. The two resumed their match, neither seeing an end any time soon.

Isha watched as Saiyia danced around the green skinned man and confused the hell out of him. She found it highly amusing for some reason, possibly because only Isha, Tye and she could see her clearly. Having trained with her many times gave her that advantage. Ramira seemed to be enjoying it just as much but more so because of the unhidden confusion on _Ma Junior's_ friend's faces. She giggled inwardly at his alias. Why he had one was beyond him but he had to have a good enough reason.

"Hey, can either of you see what Saiyia is doing?" Trunks walked over and asked. The two women just smiled at him.

"It helps to see her movements when you train with her." The extra sweetness in Ramira's voice made Isha want to gag. She knew Ramira found the boy attractive but she didn't want to be around if she decided to flirt with him…or drool. She laughed inwardly again as the image popped in her head.

Isha went back to watching the fight while the two chatted and she could, at times, hear Tye cheering Saiyia on. She smiled that as she thought of the relationship between those two. They were Master and student but whether they admitted it or not they had formed an even closer bond over time.

Piccolo was becoming annoyed now. Saiyia had begun to speak as she moved which made it increasingly harder for him to pinpoint her in the surround sound effect she was making.

"_This is starting to bore me. I thought you could do better than this."_ That was it. That was the last comment he was going to endure. "Well maybe you should stop playing around!"

Saiyia's laugher ran in his ears. When she finally spoke is was as if she had briefly been right behind him. "You first."

He wasn't slightly shocked. Not only had he figured out she was only playing around but she had stated that same fact towards him. How she was able to figure him out so easily was beyond him but he made a note to get the answer at a later time.

Tired of this charade, Piccolo charged up his ki and flared it out in all directions, eventually hitting his intended target. He didn't waste any time charging in and attacking her while she was momentarily stunned. Saiyia somehow managed to gain composure during his attack and with some bizarre flexibility she maneuvered behind and restrained him in an almost flawless movement. Piccolo tried to get out of her hold but to no avail.

"You want to see me fight seriously? Then you'll see me fight seriously." She barely spoke above a whisper but it seemed much louder since she had been so close to his ears. Her grip loosened but before Piccolo could get away he felt Saiyia slam him into the cement. It cracked slightly under the pressure. He tried to counter her attack with a kick but it was met with nothing but air. Jumping to his feet he realized she was back to her old hiding tactic but it wasn't long before he found out it had been changed up slightly.

He felt his body became barraged with attacks on all sides, sometimes what felt like multiple sides at once. Try as he might he couldn't counter any of her attacks as her speed seemed to increase every passing second. Although the attacks weren't hard blows they seemed to always hit the same spot and if he couldn't grasp a hold on the situation he was going to lose.

Isha watched as both fighters became more serious and tried to get the upper hand on each other. She could tell that the two had completely opposite styles. Saiyia had her speed and agility and Piccolo had his strength and defense and if they were to actually be on the same side instead of opposing, they would make for an impressive pair.

Ramira had finished up her silly conversation with Trunks and resumed watching the fight with Isha. At this point Piccolo had managed to stop Saiyia's barrage and countered. The two grappled in hand to hand combat and even took to the skies which impressed the spectators greatly.

The ki the two generated was beginning to shake the ground a bit and cracked the arena in places their bodies hadn't already started when they were bashed into it. Then it happened. The two used an immense amount of ki and as the two collided the ki exploded, sending both fighters flying. Everyone watched in amazement as Saiyia and Piccolo slammed into the stadium walls, creating two massive cave-ins. The announcer seemed at a loss of what to do but Isha couldn't blame him. Not even she thought this would happen.

Finally movement was seen as Saiyia pulled herself out of the rubble, clearly out of breath from the fight, and soon after Piccolo was seen throwing a large slab of brick off to the side and getting up, not as beaten up as Saiyia but clearly he had taken a beating as well.

"_Well after an intensive fight between these two fighters, it seems both have been knocked out of the ring at the same time therefore I'm afraid I am forced to disqualify them both."_

The crowd didn't seem all that disappointed with the announcer's bad news as they cheered for the two fighters who made their way back to the stage. They had given them what they wanted, a great show and that's all they cared about.

Isha watched at the two stood in front of each other. Neither said anything or looked at anything else as the crowd cheered wildly. Finally Saiyia made the first move by extending her hand out for a firm handshake which Piccolo accepted after a small moment of contemplation. Isha smiled at the exchange and knew there was more meaning behind that hand shake than anyone else, besides Ramira, knew in the immediate area.

Piccolo and Saiyia quickly waved to the crowd and silently walked back to the lobby. Piccolo quietly entered and retreated to the back of the room while Saiyia took her seat on the roof next to Tye who wouldn't stop gabbing about how amazing he thought the fight had been. Isha listened in for a moment but decided to pay more attention to Ramira's upcoming fight.

Ramira was fidgeting next to her and nearly jumped to the door as the announcer called for the next round of fighters to appear on the stage. It wasn't long before Trunks and Ramira were facing off as the announcer began the match.


End file.
